I'll always find my way back to you
by ReeseValentin
Summary: Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood & Warlock Magnus Bane wake up in the same place at almost the same time remembering nothing but a few things about themselves & knowing that they know each other. They are found by a girl named Annabeth & taken to a place named Camp Half-Blood. No more space, description below... Please read!
1. Waking up to green eyes

**Description:****  
**

Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood and Warlock Magnus Bane wake up in the same place at almost the same time remembering nothing but a few things about themselves and knowing that they know each other. They are found by a girl named Annabeth and taken to a place named Camp Half-Blood, where they are supposedly safe and protected by their parents, the Greek Gods. Neither Alec nor Magnus remember anything about their parents, but they are sure: they are definitely not Greek Gods. Something is very, very wrong. 

**Agh, sorry about putting it here, the description space is too short!**

* * *

**Hello there! I was dying to get this idea off my head. I combined my two precious fandoms, Percy Jackson and The Mortal Instruments I hope you really like it, if you do, please review! I'd love it even more than I'd love to meet Magnus and Alec even for an hour. Well, of course not, that would be heavenly, but please review, It'd make me really really happy~**

**Enjoy!**

**PS. Neither PJATO nor TMI belong to me, they belong to the amazing literature gods Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare... Oh, I wish I was them! But sadly I'm not, so I don't own them...**

* * *

The first thing I thought when I woke up was _My life must really be a joke. _That same instant I knew something was _really _wrong. Waking up in the popcorn-covered floor of a movie theater was messed up enough, but not remembering anything about my life was by far worse. The lights in the room were on, the screen blank like when the tape has run out and I was completely alone there.

Or at least I thought so until I saw a guy, sound asleep in the projection room. His chin was resting in his chest, slightly cocked to the side and his raven-black hair was a mess. He was too far away for me to properly see his face, but when I looked at him, alarms instantly went off in my head. I had that feeling when you see someone you're sure you know but you can't quite put together their name or from _where _do you know them. As I looked at this guy, I was certain as I could ever be about two things: that I _knew _him and that he was anything but trivial to me.

He seemed to sense me, because at that exact moment he woke up. Even if the room wasn't very dark, his eyes had a certain luminescence. They were bright green, almost the color of a cat's. He instantly locked his gaze with mine and I could feel myself blushing furiously for no apparent reason. The guy's eyes widened at the sight of me and I couldn't help but wonder if he also had that strange feeling about knowing me.

I walked towards the stairs at one side of the room and tried to find a door to the projection room, but apparently, there was none here. The guy turned around to look for an exit himself when a teenage guy with a mop entered the projection room. He looked at the green-eyed guy as if he weren't out of place and then looked past him at me, raising an eyebrow. Even if there were a few rows of seats and a window between us, I could still hear the theater employee talk.

"Is he with you?" He asked, looking quizzically at the green-eyed boy. A puzzled look crossed his face but he composed himself quickly and told him that indeed, I was with him.

All I could think about was his voice. I knew that voice really well. It brought a flood of emotions to me, I just wasn't sure what kind of emotions they were.

"Is he staying for the next show?" The employee asked with a bored look on his face. Green eyes thought about it for a few seconds, a confident look still in his face.

_By the Angel, he is a really good actor, _I thought.

"Yes, darling, I invited him." The other guy raised an eyebrow but did not question him. He finished moping the small space and left without another word.

I was mesmerized, I couldn't stop looking at the green-eyed guy, wondering who he was and wondering why the hell he caused this kind of commotion inside me. Time seemed to freeze until, after what felt like hours, he looked away from my eyes and exited through the same door the mop guy had entered minutes before. I was confused, but in less than two minutes he came through the door to the same room I was in, startling me.

I was able to take a closer look at him. As I had seen before, his eyes were bright green, but now I noticed that they turned gold-ish towards the pupil, which was elongated exactly like a cat's. He had straight, black hair that came down to his angular jaw. His features were small and delicate, but there was also something hard about his face. His right ear was pierced and he had a silver earring on. He shot a kind-of-forced smile at me and I noticed his teeth were pearly white and perfectly straight. The corners of his mouth quirked up, which gave him a look of mischievousness.

I definitely knew this guy. Maybe I couldn't remember how, but, as certain as I was that he was the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen, I was equally certain that I definitely knew him. My own thoughts surprised me, why was I thinking about this guy in _that _way? But suddenly it popped to my mind that maybe I was gay. I knew it the instant I thought about it, failing to recall anything else. I was gay and I could stare at this guy forever, looking at his face and the way his skinny jeans fit. Yep, he was the most gorgeous and sexy guy I had ever seen, even if I just remembered ever seeing him and the employee with the mop.

Maybe he noticed I was checking him out, because he smiled wider and stared at me in return. I had no idea of what he was thinking about since his seemingly-permanent grin made his face very difficult to read. I started to say something but he opened his mouth at almost the same time.

"I know you." We both said, almost perfectly synchronized. He gave me a little smile and I blushed. Even if I didn't remember anything, I had a feeling that blushing was a very uncomfortable habit of mine. He kept smiling and it was making me really uncomfortable, so I decided to focus on something else.

"Um, where are we?" I asked, suddenly aware of the fact that I didn't know where the hell I was.

"At the movies, of course, silly!" He smiled like he was the funniest person in the world, and while I thought it was cute, I was also a little annoyed, since I was beginning to seriously worry. I didn't have any idea of the date, where I was, or much less _why _was I here. I rolled my eyes and I was trying to think about a smart comeback when the guy with the mop came into the room, this time carrying a broom, and started sweeping the popcorn scattered across the floor.

He paid no attention to us, like our being here was completely usual. I could see the guy closer now. He was probably Latino. His curly black hair was covered by a cap, -which I guessed was part of the uniform, since it said _Long Island Cinema-_and his name tag said Leo. He had acted like he knew the green-eyed guy before, but not like he had known me. Maybe he had been around in this place longer that I had been.

The green-eyed guy kept staring at me with that little grin of his while I kept staring at him, probably blushing. None of us said anything. Leo went on sweeping for a full five minutes until he finished and then he appeared to notice the awkward silence between us.

"Ummm, next movie starts in ten, guys" He said and left. I looked quizzically at green-eyes. He shrugged and walked towards the back row to take a seat. I had no choice but to follow him.

He sat down smugly and crossed his legs in a well, manly sort of way. I sat down next to him, almost staring. He didn't seem to notice, though, he was too lost in his own thoughts. I couldn't help noticing that the armrest was folded back, leaving nothing but empty space between us. I hoped he didn't notice my embarrassment. He then appeared to break out of his bubble of thoughts and looked at me with those strange and beautiful eyes.

"Magnus Bane." He said as he stretched his hand towards me. I couldn't help blushing as I shyly shook his hand. Then it came to my mind to introduce myself. As I looked in my mind for my name, it instantly popped up.

"Alexander Lightwood. Alec."

* * *

Apparently, the movie was a hit, since almost all the seats were taken. Magnus had left to get something to eat, since we were both pretty hungry. I still felt unsettled around him, but, strangely, I didn't feel in danger.

"Hey, sorry, is this seat taken?" A tall, blond girl asked shyly as she patted Magnus's seat. So this movie really was a big blockbuster…

"Yeah, sorry." I shrugged apologetically. She still had a serious expression on her face but she smiled gently at me and walked away. After a minute I noticed her sitting on an empty seat in the row in front of me.

Magnus came back carrying a red plastic tray with two fountain drinks, something that looked like a pile of chocolate bars and some popcorn. The butter smell was invigorating, so I hungrily shoved my hand down the bucket, grabbing as much popcorn as my fist allowed and stuffing them into my mouth. By the Angel, I _was _hungry!

The movie was a little creepy but interesting. It consisted of only two characters, a guy and his German shepherd, who lived alone in New York after a virus had spread and killed all of the population except the ones who were immune to it. Magnus didn't seem to like it, though. I could tell he wasn't paying a lot of attention to it, focusing instead on picking on his cuticles, eating the chocolate bars or even looking at me sometimes.

In the movie, the man's dog was dying and I was making my best effort not to cry. Without looking at the popcorn bucket, I submerged my hand in it, thinking that maybe having my mouth full would help get rid of the lump in my throat. As I was grabbing popcorn, Magnus's hand collided with mine, the touch sending shivers through my whole body. I frowned and let out a nervous giggle, since stuff like this always happened in extremely-cliché movies. His hand was amazingly warm and soft, like that of someone who takes extreme care of their skin. I was stunned, not sure about what to think about it, but he seemed normal. He was even smiling. Maybe he was in the same situation as I was, without a clue about anything in the world. But even if that was the case, I was sure he knew far more than I did.

We spent the rest of the movie in silence, none of us daring to grab any popcorn again. He occasionally tried to drain his soda, which was already empty and made only gurgling noises when he sucked on the straw. I could tell that he was anxious. I hadn't even touched my soda, so I tried it and was surprised, since it wasn't soda at all. It was iced tea. As I tasted it, I instantly knew I loved iced tea. Did Magnus also know it, or was it just a coincidence?

The movie was about to come to an end, the man was about to sacrifice himself to give the world a cure for the virus. As the infected creatures were trying to attack him, a high-pitched scream pierced the air. I looked in the direction of the screamer and my jaw instantly dropped. Even if it was dark, I could still see what the commotion was about. Next to the emergency exit stood a greenish-brown monster with multiple heads. I mentally slapped myself, knowing that kind of creatures didn't even _exist. _They were movie stuff, tales to scare little children into behaving. My tea must have been spiked with something. I looked at Magnus for an explanation, but, to my surprise, his face was stricken with horror. The popcorn bucket he was holding fell to the floor, the noise drowned in all the panicked screams.

People were running around the room, some of them to find a place to hide, some of them banging on the doors, which seemed to be stuck shut, some of them even ridiculously running in circles. I instantly knew Magnus and I were probably the only people who were still sitting.

Then, something quite unexpected happened. The window that separated the projection room from this room shattered, glass flying everywhere. The glass wasn't the only thing that landed on the floor, though. The theater employee, Leo, landed perfectly on his feet as if he hadn't dropped from almost ten feet high. He paid no attention to us, running towards the beast as he concentrated in getting something from what seemed a tool belt on his hips.

I was astonished as I saw him pulling out a colorful orange broom, but after blinking, I no longer saw a broom in his hands but a sword. It looked glorious, like something out of a museum, not something to touch. He charged the beast and cleanly cut off one of its heads. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was drugged! I was hallucinating! Sweat ran down my forehead as my hands anxiously clung to the seat beneath me. I didn't even notice Magnus's strong grip in my arm, revealing he was as scared as I was.

Maneuvering the sword and defending himself with one hand, Leo quickly summoned a fireball directly to his other hand. His fingers were on fire, and he didn't seem even a little bit dismayed about it. He set fire to the stumps that were left where two of the monster's head had been. The creature wailed with pain. Leo cut another head off, but the beast tried to attack him with its claws. As Leo was looking for something on his tool belt, two pieces of flesh started growing from where the beast's head had been a minute before. I soon discovered they were two new _heads _and resisted the urge to throw up.

I was distracted from Leo's battle when I noticed Magnus violently shaking me. Only then I realized I must have been in a kind of shock. I wasn't paying attention to anything but Leo fighting the beast with his sword and his lit-up hand. Magnus grabbed my chin with one hand and gently turned my head towards him. His eyes were wide with horror, his beautiful face pained. I drifted out of my shock and snapped back to reality, my ears suddenly paying attention to the chaos in the room. A few seats close to the screen were on fire. As bizarre as it seemed, a couple of trashcans, along with their trash, were scattered across the floor, revealing cups, popcorn and even something that looked suspiciously like a used condom.

Leo was still battling with the monster, but he seemed to have everything under control. His whole arm was ablaze, his other arm expertly maneuvering the sword, completely focused in ridding the monster of its three remaining heads. People were screaming and trying to hide. Pandemonium broke as the emergency exit at the top of the room burst open, almost taken down by running and screaming people.

There was only one person running in the opposite direction as everyone else, coming towards Magnus and me. The projection must have ended when Leo jumped off that window, since the room was now dark, the only illumination coming from the ablaze seats and from Leo. He himself was glowing with fire, his metallic sword reflecting the glow. By the silhouette, I could the person coming towards me was a girl.

I glanced at Leo and saw him gloriously burn the last stump as the beast suddenly fell to the floor. The impact was hard enough to cause a local earthquake. Seconds after hitting the floor, the body turned to ash. Leo looked straight at us, panting. His arm wasn't ablaze anymore. He ran towards the fire, easily putting it out with just his hand.

"We have to get out of here!" Magnus, Leo and I looked up towards the direction of the voice at the same time. Standing in front of us was the girl who had been running. She was holding a dagger in one hand and a shield in the other one, both gleaming pure bronze. My eyes focused on her face and a pang of familiarity hit me. I stared at her eyes, noticing that they were a stormy shade of grey. Those eyes could have been ageless, hiding so many feelings. Her eyes were intimidating enough. I grabbed Magnus's hand out of pure fear. In her face, I could see horror but also determination. It was a face that I had seen before, but now, she didn't look shy as she had. She looked fierce, capable of anything in the world. Her skin was tan and she had long and wavy blonde hair.

"Guys, _come on!_" She pleaded, beckoning for Leo with an exasperated gesture. I quickly got up from my seat, determined to follow her. Magnus did the same, clinging desperate to my hand. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling that she was no enemy.

* * *

I had seen her an hour ago, even if it seemed like ages ago now. She was the girl who had asked for the seat.

* * *

**Sooooo, I hoped you liked it! It was really fun to write this crossover! For those of you wondering, yes, the movie is ****_I Am Legend_****. It was one of the biggest blockbusters of 2007. (the timing of this story, you'll understand further on)**

**And yes, in case someone is wondering, the blonde girl is Annabeth Chase~**

**Anyway, if you liked this please, pretty please review! I want to know that s****_omeone _****is actually reading this and I'll welcome any advice! No H8 please!**

**Summary:**** I love you deeply if you read this, please tell me so by reviewing so I can continue posting chapters.**

**Oh, btw, rated M for violence and suggestive topics later on MUAHAHA *3***

**Love,**

**RV **


	2. Strawberry Farm

**Author's note: Hello theeere... So, here's the new chapter. I don't quite like it since it's kind of a filler and there's no romance here and I'm not actually very comfortable writing this kinds of situations, but, oh well, it was necessary. Sorry for any typos, I usually write really late at night so sometimes I don't have any idea about what the hell did I just write until I read it again the next day and think: ****_How the duck did I manage to have so many typos and grammar mistakes? _****But****anyway, I hope you like this, since a few people asked about this chapter when I posted the first one. I know most people reading this are from deviantART, since, apparently, crossovers aren't ****_that _****popular in FFnet. *sad sigh* To anyone who reads it, I love you more than Octavian loves to rip apart teddy bears and to anyone who reviews I love you more than Jace hates ducks. **

* * *

As we ran out of the movie theater, I noticed that there were no signs of any attack anywhere. People sat in benches texting, couples were making out and the employee in the ticket booth had a bored look on his face. Everything looked peaceful enough, but we were still running. Well, not exactly running, but walking in a really hurried pace.

It came to my mind now that all the time I was inside the movie theater, I didn't even wonder about the time. As we ran outside, I noticed it was dark, the air cold and damp. People in the street were wearing sweaters and scarves, so I guessed it must have been winter. I was almost shivering with cold, but I didn't really notice with all the adrenaline rushing through my veins. Magnus's hand was still in mine as we ran. I glanced back at him and I was surprised to still see horror in his face. As shocked as I was when I saw the beast, I had a feeling that I had seen something like it before.

"By the Angel's name, what the hell was _that_?" I asked, panting as we kept running.

"Oh that? It was a Hydra. It was trying to kill you!" Answered the blonde girl.

"Why?" Asked Magnus from behind me, his voice full of shock and concern.

"Well, apparently, both of you are quite powerful." Answered Leo with a mocking but friendly tone. "Not as powerful as myself, though. When I was rescued I was being attacked by a whole army of storm spirits, and dude, I fell off the freaking Grand Canyon and then Jason caught me and he—"

We had been running for a few blocks now. The blonde girl stopped abruptly as we reached a street crossing, apparently deciding it was now safe to stop. She hailed a cab like an expert New Yorker, and only then did it cross my mind that maybe we _were _in New York.

Leo, Magnus and I got into the back seat, while the blonde -who hastily introduced herself as Annabeth after we introduced ourselves- got into the front seat and was hurriedly giving the driver directions to a farm. I let out a sigh of relief and suddenly I noticed that, while Magnus was seating next to me, he wasn't holding my hand anymore. I felt really self-conscious and blushed, turning to look at Leo so Magnus wouldn't see me.

For the first time since we had started running, I couldn't help but wonder if we were safe. How was I sure that Annabeth and Leo weren't evil kidnappers? Or drug dealers. That could have explained the monster- The Hydra. I hadn't even _known them_ three hours ago, and now I was on a cab with them headed to some weird suburban farm. As worried as I was, I could tell Magnus was having a far more difficult time, though. His chest was quickly rising, his eyes were pressed shut and he was wiping his palms on his jeans. Oh, wait. Was he wearing _leather pants_? I couldn't help but notice that they were very flattering on him, tight in all the right places and enhancing the glow of his skin.

My admiration for Magnus's appearance was cut short when Annabeth turned around to look at us with a worried look on her face. She turned to the cab driver and closed her eyes as a concentrated look crossed her face. After a few moments she turned to us again, calmer this time.

"He can't hear us, but it won't last long." She said as she unbuckled her seat belt to completely face us.

"Hey, what? Since when do you know how to do that with the mist?" Leo asked with annoyance.

"Chiron has been teaching me." A look of pride crossed Annabeth's face and her stormy grey eyes seemed to lit up for a moment.

"That's totally not fair! First Piper, now you? I'm gonna go crazy. Nobody cares about me!"

"Leo, there's no time now!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. I wondered if Leo was like this all the time.

Magnus seemed to wake up from his trance, deeply interested in the conversation.

"You just put a glamour on all of us." He said, looking at Annabeth with an amazed expression, as if he couldn't believe what she had just done.

"What?" I asked, turning towards him. Mist? Glamour? What was everyone talking about?

"A glamour, darling. A magical veil to alter appearances and what people see."

I still didn't know what did all those things mean, but my question was stopped when the taxi driver looked at us with the rearview mirror and smiled.

"So, are you kids doing something special today?" He asked, obviously trying to make some small talk. Whatever Annabeth had done, it was working, he wasn't hearing us. He probably just wanted to break the awkward silence. Annabeth closed her eyes again for a full second and gave a quick nod to Leo, who seemed to understand perfectly.

"Yeah, we just watched a movie and we were going to go to the city to celebrate Jason's birthday" he pointed Magnus with his head " but our ride ditched us so we decided to go to Annie's" he then pointed towards Annabeth "farm and celebrate there instead." The driver nodded in approval and kept driving.

I looked through the window and I was surprised to see that the view was more rural now. Leo and Annabeth had been making some more conversation with the driver for the last couple of minutes. Magnus pretended to be asleep, but I knew he wasn't. Something must have really, really scared him. I quietly shook his shoulder. He opened his eyes.

"You okay?" I asked in a hushed tone so Leo couldn't hear me. Magnus didn't look so scared anymore, he just looked painfully sad.

"Are you? It's killing me! Not remembering anything, I mean." He lowers his eyes, his expression still sad and nostalgic.

"I know. It's awful, but I kinda forget about it, since all I think about is keeping myself alive. I can't stop thinking about that thing attacking us!"

"I can't stop thinking about it, either. But why? Why us? Why are we important? What did we do? Why—" He would have continued asking infinite questions, but the taxi driver hit on the brakes really hard when Annabeth yelled:

"We're here!" as he drove past what looked like a strawberry farm. He put the taxi into reverse and drove backwards a couple of feet before stopping again. Annabeth paid him and thanked him as she got out. Magnus opened the door and got out as the driver wished him (Jason) a happy birthday and told us to have fun. I got out of the car with Leo behind me. He closed the door and we all stared at the taxi driving away.

We kept watching it until it was a tiny dot, its taillights almost disappearing. Annabeth let out a breath I didn't realize she had been holding. She put her hand in her pocket, holding onto something. I wondered if it was the knife she had used earlier.

"Okay, we still have to walk for a mile, why don't you fill me in?" She looked at us while she started walking towards a steep hill. I didn't really know what she wants us to tell her. She must have seen the confusion in my face, so she asked "Like, how old are you? Tell me something about your parents."

Magnus, who was walking in front of me, seemed really uncomfortable. He buried his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. I can't help but wonder about his discomfort, and then I realized that I didn't have any idea about my own age. He probably didn't, either.

I tried to look in my mind for my birthday or anything that held any clues to my age, but I couldn't find any. I suddenly remembered a single fact and my sudden spark of memory was gone as fast as it had arrived. I remembered being an adult. I remembered attending some important meetings, but, of course, I couldn't remember anything more than that. I silently cursed myself as I answered Annabeth's question. Magnus was still looking uncomfortable, probably not remembering anything, either.

"Um, I'm eighteen." I said quietly. As soon as I said it, both Annabeth and Leo, who was behind me, stopped walking. They gave each other a quizzical look and then Annabeth looked at me with a sour face. I didn't have any idea of what it meant.

"What? That should be like, godly illegal or something. Eighteen, seriously? That's far older than the claiming age!" Leo said angrily. I didn't know how, but somehow I knew this _claiming _thing was something important for him. "I mean, Jason, Piper and I were sixteen, but eighteen? The gods are tempting fate!" I noticed that Jason and Piper were two names that Leo kept mentioning.

"Let's keep walking." Annabeth said with an urgent voice. She then turned and gently asked "Magnus, how old are you?" Magnus still looked uncomfortable but not as troubled as some minutes ago. He sighed.

"I don't really know. I don't remember. But if I had to guess, I'm nineteen." He said with an apologetic shrug. Annabeth and Leo stopped dead in their tracks again and this time Leo stumbled upon something and fell. He got up quickly and brushed the dirt out of his clothes. I noticed he was still wearing the cinema uniform.

"Don't worry, the brain of the quest is OK." He said nervously. He was trying to be funny, but he was apparently far to shocked to do that. "But WHAT? Annabeth, not again." He looked at Annabeth with a grim expression. She cursed in another language and I was too shocked for a moment to realize that I had actually understood. _Damn Immortals_, she had said.

"You speak Greek?" I blurted out curiously. Annabeth quickly nodded and turned to look at Leo again. I looked at Magnus and I could tell he was feeling completely out of place. While Annabeth and Leo were having their silent word exchanges and I was somehow remembering some things, he just stood there, unable to remember anything yet and not understanding what was happening.

Leo was starting to silently freak out. In our way here, I had noticed that his hands were unable to stay still, focusing on his seat belt, the belt loops on his jeans or anything that was close, maybe he didn't even notice the gesture. Now his hands were a little more anxious, though. They were shaking and he has nervously knotting the fabric of his shirt with itself. Until now, I had managed to stop thinking about what was going to happen when we got to our destination. Some part of me was still worried. Some part of me kept thinking it was a tramp, but overall, I had been pretty calm about it. Now I was not. Leo was getting on my nerves.

We kept walking in a really awkward silence. When Annabeth and Leo had looked at each other after I kind of implied I spoke Greek, I was certain they had reached a silent agreement to not say anything else. We walked further and soon enough, I was able to see a hill with a gigantic Christmas tree planted on top. Annabeth put on a determined face and did something I never expected. She grabbed Magnus's hand with one of hers and mine with the other. I was about to protest when she started talking.

"We need to get to Chiron, NOW" She took a deep breath and started hurrying her pace. Leo was almost running, now besides us. When we reached the Christmas tree I noticed two things.

First, a big, golden quilt was resting atop one of its lower branches. I wanted to laugh when I thought about someone putting it there as a sweater or something for the tree, but as I looked more closely at it, I realized it was no ordinary fabric. I just couldn't explain it. The thing seemed to irradiate _magic. _And maybe it _was _magic, since, under the tree, was resting a big purple dragon. At first I thought I was seeing an oversized garden hose, but as I concentrated deeply on it, I could see a _freaking dragon!_

Second, the tree must have created some kind of barrier, since when I extended my hand to touch the golden fabric, an invisible force pushed me backwards. Annabeth closed her eyes and said in a really serious voice:

"I, Annabeth Chase, counselor of the Athena Cabin grant Alec…" She trailed off and I realized that she was asking for my last name.

"Lightwood." She nodded in thanks and continued to speak.

"…grant Alec Lightwood and Magnus…"

"Bane" said Magnus before she even properly stopped. She nodded again in thanks.

"…Magnus Bane permission to enter Camp-Half Blood." And with that she stepped forward, dragging Magnus and me along with her. I then realize she had been holding our hands to allow us to trespass the invisible barrier. Leo walked through it nonchalantly, like he had done it a thousand times before. And maybe he had.

Letting go off our hands, Annabeth beckoned for us to follow her down the steep hill. The purple dragon growled, as if it was aware of us for the first time. Annabeth sternly looked at him and gently said:

"Calm down, Peleus, they're friends." The dragon snorted black smoke through its nose but left us alone nonetheless.

As I looked at the clearing ahead of me I had just one thought: _what?_ In front of us was a small village. The buildings couldn't be more different from each other, but they still looked like they belonged together. Even if it was dark, I could see perfectly because, in the center of the village, in what appeared to be an amphitheater, a campfire was ablaze, dozens of people sitting together near the fire.

The sight was shocking, but it was surely beautiful. Annabeth sighed and turned around to look at Magnus and me.

"Welcome to Camp-Half Blood." She said.

* * *

**ASKDAJSDKJA! I am really looking forward to writing the next chapter, yay ^_^**

**Anyway, I forgot to mention the really important fact that I don't own any of this except for the shitty unnamed taxi driver and Long Island Cinema, which I'm not even sure if it already exists.**

**All of this awesome characters and worlds belong to Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare. While I wish I could marry them both and have their writing abilities transferred to me, that is sadly scientifically impossible, so I have to conform myself with writing fanfiction...**

**PLEASE REVIEW I'LL LOVE YOU. SERIOUSLY.**


	3. My parents are what?

**Author's note: Hi, here's chapter 3! This is a long chapter, longer than the previous two, but I guarantee its awesomeness. I am going on vacation for some days so I wanted to post this before I left. Thanks to those who read it *3* Please, pleaaaase review it ;_; don't make me suffer!**

**Also, if you're reading this, thank you. I know most people who read this are from deviantART, so thanks for taking your time reading it here. There's actually a problem with my story here in FFnet, since you can read it when you click on the link or on my profile but it doesn't show if you search for it. I already contacted fanfiction, but gaaah, no answer so far D:  
Thank you for reading and I'll love you infinitely if you review **

**Love always,  
RV~**

* * *

Even if all those people were around the campfire, Annabeth insisted to go to something she called _The Big House._ As she pointed it to us I could see it _was _a house, but there wasn't really anything _big _about it. It was a small and old-looking, two-story house. It was painted baby blue, and even if it was dark, I could tell the paint was cracking and fading. Annabeth hurried us down the hill. I could tell she was anxious.

There was a big porch in front of the house. Annabeth told us to sit there for a while and then mumbled something about the campfire and finding someone, impatiently asked Leo to take care of us, and ran off towards the amphitheater. I awkwardly sat down next to Magnus. Leo was distractedly looking towards the campfire, his expression unreadable for the first time since I had met him. Which was about four hours ago.

Surprisingly, Magnus was looking at me. His green eyes were glowing in the dark, iridescent when he looked towards the fire in the distance. His black hair was still silky and shiny, even if it was a bit disheveled. He looked extremely handsome. He gave me a little encouraging smile when he noticed I was looking at him, too.

"You know?" He said with a sigh. "I may not remember anything important like my age or anything Annabeth was talking about, but I remember one thing for certain." He was no longer looking at me but straight ahead.

"What is it?" I asked with curiosity.

"I remember you. I can't really explain it. I didn't know your name or anything, but I knew I know you. When we were at the cinema I looked at you and you looked at me and I saw your eyes, and the only thing my mind was capable of doing was saying: _look at those blue eyes, you know you've missed them. _And maybe talking to myself is stupid but my mind was right. I remember your eyes. I remember looking at you, and I can't really remember if it's good or not, but all I know is I feel close to you." He looked at me again. His eyes were shiny, his expression lost. "Pretty crazy, huh?" For once, I was at a loss for words. What did _that _mean? Was Magnus also gay? Had we been in a relationship? Were we sworn enemies? Everything could be possible. I understood Magnus's sadness. All I wanted was to remember. I'd have given up anything to know more about my own life before today.

I jerked up, startled as Magnus unexpectedly took my hand. His hand was surprisingly warm, even if the air out here was really cold. I was about to squeeze his hand reassuringly when I noticed he wasn't holding my hand at all. His thumb was tracing a pattern in my skin. I instantly noticed what he was touching. He was looking at my hand curiously, not taking his eyes off it. I looked at my hand and thought _has this always been here? _Well, at this point _always _meant since I woke up in the floor of a movie theater.

In the back of my hand, almost as if it was burned into my skin, was a tattoo. It was the weird and abstract shape of an eye, its corner a little curved up in a wing. When Magnus touched it, I felt the shape warmly tingle in my skin. I looked down at it and gasped in surprise when I noticed it was no longer black. The eye was vivid red, as if it had been recently burned to my skin. Also, as he touched it, blue sparks flew off Magnus's fingers. Leo hadn't been really paying attention to us, but that got his attention. His eyes went wide at first, but then he smiled. His grin made him look like a devious kid tricking people on Halloween. I heard him whisper _I knew it! _I was about to ask why was he smiling like crazy and what did he know when I heard footsteps.

Well, not really _footsteps. _I could hear someone sprinting and something that sounded oddly like horse hooves. As I looked up, I saw Annabeth coming towards us. There were two people, one at each of her sides. Well, not _exactly _people. To the right was a tall and skinny boy with really messed up dark hair. He was wearing an orange t-shirt and shorts. To the left was a man riding on horseback.

Or so I thought until he approached. As I looked ahead I saw a handsome, middle-aged man with brown hair and a messy beard of the same color. His chest was bare and I could see he was fairly tan. I gasped in surprise as I looked down his waist. Where his pants should have been, was, well, a white horse. It was as if the man was _joined _with the horse. But that was impossible. His tail was swinging as he looked at Magnus and me with a curious expression. I completely pictured the guy as a teacher for some reason. There was just something about his presence that emanated curiosity and knowledge.

He walked forwards and wiped his hooves on the doormat. Annabeth and the other guy followed him. With his human half, he jerked the door open and held it that way for everyone to go in. His calmness was making me nervous.

"Please come inside" He said. It didn't seem like a request but an order. Annabeth and the guy with the orange t-shirt went in. With a shrug, I followed, Magnus instantly on my heels. It took Leo some seconds to do the same. He looked at the horse man sternly in the eye before following us. I found myself in what looked like a games room. There was a ping-pong table there and an old-fashioned Pac-man arcade in one of the corners, beeping in abandon.

The horse man gestured for us to sit at a small lounge with a table in the center. Annabeth, the other guy and Leo sat on the same couch, instantly making themselves comfortable. I noticed the other guy had his arm around Annabeth's shoulders. Magnus sat on another couch and I followed him. For an instant, I panicked at the thought of him hugging me like the other guy was holding Annabeth. I was really confused about him right now. What the hell _were _we? Why was I so attracted to him?

The horse man then did something really unexpected. He tried to sit on a chair, which, I noticed, was a wheel chair. I closed my eyes in anticipation, waiting for the wheelchair to crack and break under his weight, but it didn't. I opened my eyes after a few seconds and realized he was _storing _his hindquarters in the chair. How could that even _be _possible? When he was done, he looked like a normal man in a wheelchair. There was even a pair of plastic legs with stripped suit pants to make it look real. The only thing that ruined the image was his still bare chest.

When he was finally seated, the conversation began.

"Chiron! It's happening again… Please tell me there is no third great prophecy or something like that, we just got through the last one." Annabeth babbled. As she said this, her boyfriend's eye widened, but he remained quiet. I was thinking about the right questions to ask when Magnus did it instead.

"Okay, what _is _going on? Everyone has been saying weird things about Alec and I since we found you and we have no idea about what anything of it means. Could you please stop talking between yourselves like we weren't here? Whatever you want to know, I want to know it as much as you do, so please, someone care to explain?" He said in exasperation. I smiled as I saw the look on everybody's faces.

"Okay." Annabeth began, sighing. "First things first. This is Alec Lightwood" she pointed towards me with her hand "and this is Magnus Bane. Alec, Magnus, this is Chiron" she then pointed to the horse man. "He is our teacher, our counselor. Now, this" she jerked her head sideways to signal the guy hugging her. "is Percy Jackson, the only son of Poseidon in camp. And you already know Leo Valdez. Son of Hephaestus, and we could pretty much say he is the official, uh, mechanic or something in the camp." Leo didn't look pleased with this description but he didn't object. His hands were toying nervously with a pink rubber band.

"So…" Began Chiron. "Tell me, Magnus, Alexander, how did you find Annabeth and Leo? Or how did they find you?" I was too surprised to speak. How did he know my real name? I hadn't even told Annabeth, I had introduced myself plainly as Alec. I must have been quiet for too long because Magnus started explaining for both of us.

"Well, I woke up and I was in a cinema in that tiny room where movies are projected. No movie was being played and when I looked through the window I saw a guy who looked really confused" He looked at me for a few seconds, a mixture of admiration and affection written in his face. "And instantly I knew that I knew him. I don't really understand." He waited for someone to say something, but everyone was carefully listening, so he continued. "Anyway, Leo was a janitor there and he talked to me pretty casually like he had seen me before. Alec and I stayed to watch a movie, which was horrible, by the way, I don't know how can anyone make a movie with such a _bad _costume design." He made an exasperated gesture with his hands "So the movie was ending but someone screamed and then a disaster started because there was a disgusting monster there. So Leo killed it with his broom" I guessed he hadn't seen Leo's broom turn into a sword. Both Leo and Annabeth smiled when he said it "and then Annabeth appeared out of nowhere and told us to run. I didn't have any idea of who they were but I said _Heck, why not? _Even if they could turn out to be creepy kidnappers or something. And they brought us here. Now you can talk, everybody. You know, in case someone was waiting for my permission." He let out the breath he had been holding while he talked nonstop. He seemed to relax, since he flexed his arms and put them carelessly behind his head. That did _really _good things for his biceps. I forced myself not to look while I hoped I wasn't blushing.

Everyone still looked expectantly at us. Percy Jackson's eyes were lost in thought. I didn't even know if he had been paying attention. All Chiron did was frown. The air was tense with silence. It was Annabeth who finally broke it.

"So, Magnus, tell Chiron what you told me when we were walking." She asked gently.

"Oh, I told her that I liked her shoes!" Answered Magnus happily.

"Not that" Annabeth frowned, self-consciously looking down at her orange shoes, which matched with Percy's shirt. "About your age." Magnus didn't look particularly happy comfortable with the topic. Even if nobody had been talking to me, I decided to answer for him and spare him the embarrassment.

"Okay, I'm eighteen, Magnus is nineteen, what about it?" I inquired. Why had Annabeth and Leo freaked out when we told them our ages? I really wanted to find out, this was starting to turn creepy.

"I said I _thought _I was nineteen." Magnus mumbled nervously. I could tell he didn't like all the inquiries about what he didn't remember.

"Why does nobody get it?!" Annabeth exclaimed, making a gesture of exasperation with her hands. "He doesn't remember his age! They don't seem to remember anything. They're way older than usual. Isn't it _too _much of a coincidence that they were at the same building where we had received a tip about a monster hiding? And he understands Greek!" She energetically pointed at me. "I don't know about any of you, but I'm done with the Gods' games. They're here for a reason and I'm going to find out." She stood up hastily without looking at anyone. She looked at the sky, or rather the ceiling. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TAKE ANYONE AWAY THIS TIME, DO YOU HEAR ME?" she screamed. Thunder rumbled outside, but maybe it was my imagination since the sky had been clear. Then she left.

"Dude, why is she so sensitive? I totally agree with her, but she still acted like we were all against her." Leo said nervously to Percy. The latter just shook his head with a certain air of sadness.

"Leo, _everyone _has been a bit sensitive lately. Not six months have passed since you returned from your great quest. I agree with Annabeth, it would be too bad to have to deal with _another _prophecy or another unfortunate demigod exchange right now." Chiron said, rubbing his temples.

Magnus was tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. I knew that, like myself, he didn't like the turn the conversation was taking. Nobody was explaining anything to us. Leo and Chiron kept talking about someone named Jason, who I guessed was the guy Leo talked so much about. Magnus sighed and looked at me. I rolled my eyes at Leo and Chiron and shrugged. I silently raised my hand to ask for their attention, but they didn't even look up from their conversation, which Percy had joined with an uncomfortable look. Magnus then hit the table with his palm to make them look up, and this time it worked.

"Um, hello? Don't mind us, we're just here trying to make sense about every single thing you said." He said with fake distress in his voice. Percy let out a laugh and Chiron silenced him with a look, looking ashamed.

"I'm so sorry, my dears. It has been a rough year here at camp." He sighed. "You're right, you need some answers. We normally use an introduction video, but I think it wouldn't be nearly enough. So, for starters, do you know why you're here?" He asked, his attention totally focused on us.

"I'm guessing it's not because of my fabulous fashion sense…" Magnus said sarcastically. I couldn't help but laugh. My mind instantly associated Magnus with fashion. While I was wearing jeans, converse and a plain, black sweater, he was wearing tight leather pants, an extra-snug purple t-shirt, a fancy blue jacket, combat boots that looked brand-new and that shiny earring I had noticed before. My mind instantly flashed the image of him with a blue scarf in his hands. I heard his voice yell in my mind _And that scarf, I'll have you know, is from the Gap! I got it last year! _Somehow, I knew it was the same color as my eyes. I knew my eyes were blue because Magnus had said it, but I hadn't looked at a mirror since I woke up. How did I know the color of my eyes?! I struggled to remember more, but as soon as the memory came, it left, but not without whispering _sweat pea _in Magnus's now familiar voice. When I opened my eyes, everyone was looking at me with a worried look on their faces.

"Alec, what happened?" Magnus's voice was full of sweet concern. He gently rubbed the spot between my shoulders. I didn't think he even noticed he was doing it. He frowned when he noticed I was smiling. "What?"

"I remembered something. But it's nothing important" I looked at him, trying to say _not now_. "Was I unconscious?"

"For like two minutes" Said Percy, talking to me for the first time. "What did you remember?" He asked eagerly. "This happened to me last year, and usually, the things you remember are triggered by something that happened at the moment. What was it?" I blushed. As insignificant as it seemed, I didn't want to tell them about the short moment I remembered. I had the feeling it was something between me and Magnus.

"Ummm, I saw the color of my eyes in my mind. I didn't know what color they were." I said nervously, twisting my finger around a loose thread on my sweater.

"Uh, they're blue" said Percy frowning. "Was that all?"

"Yeah" I lied. "What where you saying before it happened?"

"I was saying" started Chiron "that no, you're not here because of Mr. Bane's unusual fashion tastes. You're here because your parent, or one of your parents, more accurately, is a God or a Goddess." I frowned in concentration, searching in my empty mind something about my parents. I could remember nothing.

"My mother is dead" said Magnus as if he was really sure. Maybe he had remembered something.

"So, is your father the mortal?" Leo asked.

"The what?" I asked.

"The mortal. The human." Answered Percy distractedly.

"What does that mean?" Magnus and I asked in unison. We instantly turned to look at each other. He smiled, not his mischievous grin but a real, sincere smile. He looked so cute. I looked down at my hands -which weren't nearly as interesting as his smile- and blushed.

"A mortal is a plain human." Said Chiron. He seemed to be thinking of a better way to explain it. "It's someone who—" He was cut off by footsteps. Annabeth came into the room. She had changed into a T-shirt that matched Percy's. She was sweating and her hair, pulled up in a messy ponytail, was disheveled, but she actually looked way calmer than earlier.

"Nobody's missing." She said. She frowned and then added, "I actually checked twice. Travis and Connor Stoll were hiding to prank someone from Apollo cabin, but I found them in the end."

"So they weren't switched for other demigods" Percy said. Leo stood up and started creepily looking at us from different angles.

"They must be Romans!" He said cheerfully. "Good, I can use all of my old jokes on them. Romans react funnier, like when I put peanut butter in Frank's socks and—"

"Leo," Chiron interrupted impatiently "the Roman camp is no longer our sworn enemy. Peace exists between us, and you demigods are the proof. If the Roman camp were to send demigods here, they wouldn't wipe their memory clean, they would certainly just send them."

"Okay, fine" Leo said with defeat "What are they? Irish demigods, Egyptian demigods? Jedi knights?"

"Actually, Egyptian gods didn't go around having children with mortals" said Annabeth proudly.

"INTERMISSION" Magnus said loudly. I thanked him. It was bad enough to not understand anything, but having to hear them argue like that without including us every five minutes was starting to get on my nerves. "So, if all you say is true, our parents are Gods and you are now debating their nationalities. Well, I have a feeling I'm Asian, if you ask." I stifled a laugh.

"At Camp Half-Blood live the children of the Greek Gods" Chiron began, patiently "But last year, Percy disappeared and in his place arrived Jason Grace, who is a child of a Roman god. His case was identical to yours, he didn't remember anything and he appeared at a place with other demigods" he looked unconsciously at Leo "so, my best guess is that you were sent from somewhere else, since your memory was wiped away"

"Um, Chiron? Is it possible that they both fell in the same place and hit their heads and got real amnesia? If nobody is missing, it means that nobody is making a trade" Percy said with some hope. I was guessing that if he had suffered from something similar last year, he didn't want it to happen again. Annabeth laughed nervously

"Seaweed Brain, you know that coincidences like that _never _happen when we're dealing with the Gods" she said sweetly.

"Actually, I have a proof that Magnus might actually be a demigod." Leo said. He looked at Magnus with a more solemn expression "you said your mother was dead, right?" Magnus nodded. "Chiron, when we were outside, he was, uh, touching Alec's hand and his fingers started to burst with magic. If his mom is the goddess, he is a son of Hecate." I blushed furiously when he mentioned us holding hands. I unconsciously touched my hand, longing from his touch, and I felt the eye tattoo against my skin. I looked down at it and noticed it was starting to blacken again.

Apparently, I was not the only person to look at my hand. The conversation about Magnus stopped. Annabeth put her arm forward and showed me a tattoo of her own. Like mine, it looked like it was burned to the skin. In the middle of her forearm were the letters _SPQR, _an owl and a single tally mark.

"Chiron, could this be a symbol of his place of origin?" Asked Annabeth. She took my hand, but not in an affectionate sort of way, just to show it to Chiron. "Like a cult. Ours symbolize our belonging to the twelfth legion" She straightened her back proudly. Both Percy and Leo had uncovered their arms, showing tattoos of their own. Theirs were identical to Annabeth's, except that, instead of an owl, Percy had a trident and Leo something that looked like a hammer on fire. "Maybe Alec had to go through some rite of initiation"

"But I don't have any mark!" Magnus protested "does that mean we're not from the same place?" Good question. My brain was tired of thinking so much, of trying to remember. I yawned before I could prevent it.

"Okay, kids. I think we should let them rest and tomorrow we'll figure out everything. If they're Greek, they will be claimed at tomorrow's campfire at the latest. Percy, could you take them to cabin eleven?" Percy nodded and beckoned for us to follow. Magnus thanked Chiron and I did the same. We then stepped into the porch and began walking towards the assorted buildings.

Everything that had happened suddenly hit me. While I was with Chiron, I'd had no trouble believing everything he said, but now it seemed crazy. _Greek Gods? _Seriously? It had to be impossible! How was I even here? I had woken up in a crappy movie theater and now I found myself at a supernatural camp where everyone believed in Gods. Including my parents! Who _were _my parents? I wondered if Magnus was having any trouble dealing with it, since he looked fairly calm now.

"So, when you are new to camp and you don't know who your godly parent is you stay at cabin eleven. The Hermes cabin." Percy broke the silence. "I stayed here when I first arrived. It is kind of, uh, full."

"How do the houses work?" I asked with curiosity.

"One of your parents is a mortal, one is a God or a Goddess. Every God and Goddess has a cabin. For example, my father is Poseidon and I'm his only kid, so I stay at cabin three. Your godly parent has to claim you, acknowledging you are their son. So, when they haven't done that, you stay indefinitely at cabin eleven. Hermes is the God of travelers, so he gives asylum. But, in my opinion, he should be the God of canned sardines, since his cabin looks like one." We were passing a cabin that was completely black and had luminous green torches at each side of the door. I thought it was extremely cool.

When we finally arrived at cabin eleven, the only word I could use to describe it was _plain._ It was painted white and even looked like a normal house, for the exception of that medical emblem of a stick with snakes on the door. Magnus wrinkled his nose. Percy quietly opened the door and murmured _Travis? _A tall kid got off his bed and came towards us. He was blond and looked really sleepy.

"What's up?" he mumbled sleepily.

"This are Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood, they're new arrivals. If they're lucky, they'll be claimed by tomorrow." Percy said in a low voice.

"Oh, wonderful! We are actually pretty empty right now, the Gods have been in a claiming mood recently. We have two empty bunks there" he pointed to a corner of the room. "You can sleep there. Just be sure to wake up early. Welcome to camp and all, now goodnight." He said, yawning, as he walked back to his bunk. Percy said goodnight and left, closing the door behind him.

Magnus and I walked to our bunks, being careful not to step on anything. Luckily, there wasn't anyone sleeping on the floor, even if there were sleeping bags everywhere. We found two empty bunks next to another and lay down. None of us actually had nightclothes, so we decided to sleep in what we were wearing.

After about twenty minutes, I was still pretty uneasy about everything. I was far from sleeping, my mind recalling everything that had happened since I had woken up. Next to me, I heard the tossing of Magnus's sheets. Maybe I wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping.

"Can't sleep?" I whispered.

"Hardly" He answered. "Alec" he whispered almost inaudibly.

"Yes?"

"What did you remember earlier?" I blushed. I had actually forgotten about it. "Was it about me?"

"Yes. Uh, I think we were fighting" I said as I remembered his voice yelling.

"Fighting?" He asked with amusement "About what?"

"Well, I know it sounds stupid, but about a scarf. Oh, and, ummm, I heard you call me _sweat pea_." I said with a little embarrassment. He giggled as silently as he could.

"Well, that sounds totally adorable!"

We kept talking, careful of not waking the others. Our bunks were close enough, so we could almost whisper in each other's ear. After about half an hour we decided to try to sleep again. He leaned close to my face. At first, it seemed like he was going to kiss my cheek. I was too mesmerized to do anything about it. But then, he seemed to change his mind and he shyly gave me a peck on the lips. I could feel all my blood rush up to my face. My first thought was to punch him. _He kissed me! _

"Goodnight, Alexander" he said sweetly into my ear.

"Goodnight." I said, surprising even myself when I gave him another kiss.

* * *

**Oh, by the way, I don't own the characters, etc. Awesome Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare do. ****_Di Immortales! _**

**And oh, by the way (#2), a few words regarding the timing of this story. This is being written after City of Lost Souls and The Mark of Athena were published. Nor City of Heavenly fire or The House of Hades and its unnamed sequel have been published, so I don't have any idea of what will happen there. In this story, Heroes of Olympus is already over. What may happen in House of Hades or Book 5 I invented it myself u.u I am certainly NOT going to wait until October 2014 just to get the details on my fanfiction right, am I? D; Also, this happens right after City of Lost Souls. City of Heavenly fire hasn't been published either but it's kind of irrelevant for this fanfiction~**

**Anyway, I love you if you read and review. Next chapter up after the weekend! **


	4. Unpractical Pranks

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. Hi, new followers:D I'm so glad to have you follow my story. Anyways, I'm really, really sorry about the late update. I've been having a really hard time lately. I broke up with my long-term boyfriend and I just kinda have a writer's block. UGH. And I know this is such a short chapter and it's crappy. Please tell me what you think about it, I feel at my worst right now.**

**I hope you like it (nobody could like it, it's awful!) and please tell me what you think, specially comparing to previous chapters.**

* * *

I woke up to the noise of people walking across the room. I hadn't really been dreaming, just sleepily remembering the events of the previous day. _Well, at least this time you remember everything when you wake up_, I said bitterly to myself. I didn't want to get up, since I was really tired, but there were a lot of people in the room who couldn't keep quiet. With a sigh of defeat I lifted the sheets off my head and lifted it from my pillow.

Next to me, Magnus was still asleep, breathing lightly. He looked younger when he was asleep, he looked more relaxed. The purple shirt he had been wearing last night was wrinkled and his shiny hair was messy. He still looked incredibly gorgeous.

People walked by without even noticing us. I remembered what Percy had said about this cabin being always full. Maybe everyone had grown accustomed to not paying attention to the other residents? By the looks of it, everyone was getting ready. Were all of them going to the same place?

As I was trying to wake up Magnus, a blond guy approached me. It was the same one who had given us our beds. Travis, I thought. He smiled at me and brought his finger to his mouth, gesturing for me to be quiet. Then, seemingly out of nowhere he fetched a can of whipped cream. Another boy silently crept to his side. My eyes widened as I stared at the other boy. He was… Travis. They were twins, their only difference being a few centimeters of height. His twin handed Travis a feathery duster, and only then did I realized that they were trying to pull the classical whipped-cream-to-face prank.

I wanted to stop them, but Travis #1 was already pouring whipped cream into Magnus's right hand, which rested peacefully at his side. Travis #2 then started tickling Magnus's face with the duster. At first, Magnus didn't seem to notice, but he then brought his hand to his face, attempting to drive the duster away. White whipped cream was instantly all over his nose and his eyelashes. Both twins broke into uncontrollable laughter. I thought it was mean, but still, Magnus's expression was funny, so I allowed myself to smile a little.

The twins stopped laughing when Magnus angrily stood up and snapped his fingers with confidence. His hand produced blue sparks and suddenly the twins' mouths were sealed shut. They tried to gasp in surprise, but their mouths wouldn't open. Magnus wiped his face clean with his sheets and then broke into laughter, understanding that he had done it. Somehow, the muted twins were way funnier than a surprised Magnus with whipped cream all over his face. I started laughing, with more confidence this time, and only then did Magnus realize I was there. He smiled.

"Hi." He said casually. "I remember everything this morning"

"I know, at least that's a start." I said as I stretched my arms over my head. My body was stiff from sleeping in the same position all night.

"Hey, where are we supposed to go?" He said eyeing the rest of the cabin. It looked emptier, so some people must have already left, but there were still some girls doing their hair and guys getting dressed. The twins tried to answer him, but their mouths were still firmly closed, as if their lips had been glued together. The shorter twin threw his arms up in exasperation and flung himself into my bed. His brother followed him.

"How in the Angel's name did you do that?" I asked Magnus with curiosity. He suddenly looked uncomfortable. He shrugged and snapped his fingers trying to undo it, but no blue sparks were expulsed from his fingers. The twins' mouths were still shut. "Wait, are they going to stay like that _forever_?" I asked. Sure, I had just met the Travis twins and I thought they were kind of mean, but having their mouths glued shut for eternity seemed a bit extreme to me.

"Oh come on!" Magnus blurted out angrily, snapping his fingers for the thousandth time, still without result. He slung his arms towards his body in a gesture of exasperation. As he did it, blue sparks flew from his fingers, finally opening the twins' mouths. They were back exactly to their previous, un-sealed state. Except for one thing. Each of them had bright lipstick on. One was bright pink, the other bright red. The twins didn't seem to notice. I tried my best not to laugh.

"_That_ was creepy." Said the taller twin. "Are you sure you don't know who your godly parent is?" He asked Magnus curiously. "Hey, Connor, ten bucks on Hecate. We could start a bet pool at breakfast!" He said to his brother. Apparently, Connor was the one whom I had first called Travis. Twin brothers were a pain to differentiate.

"We'll be rich! I just hope Chiron doesn't catch us this time." Said Connor frowning. He seemed to them remember something, because he walked towards a bed I guessed was his own and grabbed two orange T-shirts like the ones everyone wore. He tossed one at me and I missed catching it by merely an inch. He tossed the other one at Magnus who smugly caught it. I bent down to pick mine, hoping the twins wouldn't make any sound to make fun of me or anything. Luckily, they didn't.

Then, the twins proceeded to explain to us how did camp work. Only I didn't understand a lot of it since they were constantly interrupting each other and joking about pretty much everything. They guided us towards the showers, which, if I understood correctly, were used by members of all cabins. I guessed it was late, since they weren't as much people going in as going out. Travis and Connor asked us to meet them back at the cabin and left with their heads bent, mischievously whispering to each other. Only they didn't notice their lips were painted bright red and pink respectively. Other guys kept staring at them, trying to keep straight faces and examining them, maybe trying to determine whether they had colored their lips themselves or not.

They were already out of my sight, past the door of the shower room, when one of the twins screamed _WHAT? Oh, Gods, not again. That Aphrodite make-up curse lasted for a freaking _month! Which was followed by uncontrollable erupts of laughter. Magnus, proud of his inexplicable doing, laughed harder than everyone else. No one appeared to notice we were new here.

After the twins' departure, Magnus and I each got into a shower stall, leaving our clothes outside. When I turned on the shower, the water was surprisingly cold. Maybe hot water had already run out by then. I felt surprisingly awkward at the thought of Magnus being on the shower next to mine. We were both naked, right next to each other, separated by a screen. Seriously, why did he make me feel so uncomfortable and so _loved _at the same time? _Who was he_?

I let the cold water wash away my thoughts, just being grateful for it, since I didn't remember the last time I took a shower. My life was now down to that: not remembering. It was the same for Magnus. Sometimes, he seemed to remember even more than I do, but some others he looked way more lost and scared than I was. He seemed more confident every time he remembered something. Maybe that was the way he was before this happened. Maybe this was the way he was when whatever we had was going on between us.

Magnus closed the water, so I did the same with mine. I draped the beige towel Travis gave me across my waist, drying my skin. When I started dressing, I heard heavy footsteps behind me, so I turned around. Magnus had a sour expression on his face. He was looking at the orange camp shirt he was wearing like it was toxic. I thought it was incredibly flattering on him.

"I can't believe they make us wear this" He said the last word as if he were talking about something forbidden. I shrugged.

"Just a shirt" I said, even if I didn't like it very much, either. It was too colorful for me.

"Let's go back" He said as I was tying my shoelaces. I followed him out of the showers, heading towards the cabin. The camp was swaying with activity. There were people coming and going everywhere, some of them oblivious to the rest of the campers.

When we returned, the cabin was full. There were people talking and laughing everywhere. Connor and Travis were frantically rubbing their mouths with pieces of wet cloth in front of a mirror. Some of the lipstick had come off, but their lips were still painted and feminine for the most part. When they saw us, they immediately headed towards us with horror on their faces. Their footsteps were almost matching.

"How am I ever going to undo this?" Magnus sighed. I could tell his strange, seemingly magical ability frustrated him. He tried, snapping his fingers halfheartedly, and amazingly it worked. Travis and Connor's lips were completely normal now. Not sealed shut and without lipstick.

A horn sounded in the distance. Maybe it was usual here at camp, since everybody started to move.

"Come on" Connor said. "Time for breakfast."

"Let's see if you're claimed" Added Travis.

* * *

**Btw, Characters belong to awesomest Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan, not to me, crappy Reese Valentin. They'll never belong to me u.u Either in a copyright or physical way u.u *dies***


End file.
